Sasuke and the annoying girl!
by coolRiku
Summary: Sasuke have to look after an annoying girl, and well...read it you´re self...sasuxoc...
1. Chapter 1

Yup, It´s time for a new fanfics...but this is about Sasuke and an Oc from our world how original...anyway, I dont like Sasuke but I fell so sorry for him because his such an ass. Thats why I´m makeing a new story about him facing some problems he dident have before...in other words an annoying girl!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (And if I did Sasuke would be at the mental hospital)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke was sitting on the training ground, they were taking a pause after the hard spar they had just a minute ago. Naruto watched a bird that was running on the ground looking for worms to feed to it´s kids. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Ne, Sasuke-baka."

"What dope." Sasuke asked bored and tired, he was having a good time the dope had been quiet for a hole minute! That was a bloody record. Open one of his eyes he stared at Naruto and waited for the question.

"Why can birds fly but not us?" Naruto asked still looking at the bird. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sometimes the dope came with so annoying questions. "Because they have wings." he answer sarcastically

"Ne, ne! Not like that, I meant why dont we have a jutsu or something that can be used for flying!" Naruto snatched back

"Then why dident you ask that?" Sasuke rose from the spot he was laying on

"I DID!" Naruto shouted causing the bird to fly off.

"No you dident. You asked why birds can fly and not us, you dident mention anything about a jutsu or anything like it."

"That´s just because you´re stupid and cant read between the lines, Sasuke-baka!" Naruto was getting angry

"Yeah right, dope." Sasuke said while looking away annoyed to death.

"BAKA!" Naruto shouted back

"Dope." stated still cool and calm.

"BAKA!"

"Dope!"

"BAKA!"

"Dope!"

"WELL THAT´S IT! YOU´RE GOING DOWN I...!" Naruto was about to charge at Sasuke and strangle him but stopped when he noticed that Hinata had came up from nowhere, as usually she was sort of a sneaky and quiet girl..."NANI, NANI! HINATA-CHAN!" he screamed and jumped up in her arms. Poor Hinata dident catch him and fell to the ground with a heavy Naruto on her.

"Huuh...Narut...o...-kun can you...heavy..." she maneged to say.

"What! Oh I´m sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto rose and helped her up like a real gentleman. Naruto helped Hinata up and kissed her on the check. Sasuke who had seen the hole thing was sure that Hinata one day would be crushed to death by Naruto. He had to admit it even though he had a hard time doing it. He was jealous of Naruto, but just a little. Naruto had it all he had friends, he had his girlfriend Hinata and he was always happy. Sasuke was wealthy, had a big house, a dope he saw as a rival and a big, big, big fan club that consisted all of the female population in Konoha. Life wasent fair at all.

"Na...Naruto-kun am I interrupting something?" Hinata asked.

"No, no not at all I was just talking to Sasuke-baka." Naruto assured Hinata

_"Talking, my ass. The dope dosent even know how to talk!"_ Sasuke thought while looking at the two lovebirds _"Disgusting...His such an idiot"_

"By the way Naruto-kun, would you like to eat ramen with me later today?" Hinata asked and smiled sweetly at him. Naruto nearly melted away but reminded himself that Sasuke was still there.

"Yeah, yeah! I love to, why not now ne?"

"Okay...that´s fine with me..." Hinata said "Would you like to come with us Sa...Sasuke?"

"WA! Sasuke-baka dosent eat ramen!" Naruto shouted out.

"No thank you, I have better stuff to do." Sasuke said simple.

"See ya Baka!" Naruto yelled and dragged Hinata away, while she tried to wave god bye to Sasuke. Finally he was alone again. No, nothing would bother him. Oh, how wrong he was.

Suddenly he heard a faint sound, it almost sounded like a scream. Sasuke looked around him but dident see anything unusual at all, nothing that would cause screams at last. But the problem remains because the scream was getting higher or coming closer. He looked around him again but still there were nothing, That´s when the screams where getting to loud to stand and that´s when he looked up and saw that something was falling from the sky straight at him. And before he knew it he had been smashed to the ground by something heavy...

"Uhuu..." Sasuke moaned, something heavy had landed right on top on him. He tried to look up but coulden´t bend his head that much. _"That´s just great, such nice ninja reflex I have, yes."_ He thought. Sasuke made an attempt to push what ever it was that was on him away. _"Gosh! What the fuck is this, sooo heavy, is it Kakashi who try to smash me into pieces again. I dont ever wanna go through that again, I repeat never again!"_ A moan interrupted Sasuke´s thoughts _"An enemy?" _he asked himself and managed to push the thing off of him.

When he finally had gotten the thing of and gotten some air he saw that it was a girl, A GIRL? That had landed on the great Uchiha Sasuke! He could not believe it, but when he saw that she was unconscious he decided that he would take her back to his house to look after her and see if she would be okay. After all if he just left her, people would find out sooner or later and it was best to not get into trouble after the Orochimaru incident…

* * *

Short? Yes I know! But you´ll have to live with it. Reviews will be appreciated. Now have a nice day and eat as mush ice cream you want, you have my permission...not like you need it or anything but anyway...See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

So I decide to put up the second chapter now too…enjoy…

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke had been waiting, waiting and waiting for the girl to wake up, but she never did and that was getting on his nerves. He was hopping that she would wake up soon so he could cheek if she was all right, then he would kick her out and have his bed for himself again. He could see it before him, when she would wake up and see him and she would fall for his charm, looks and his cool, bad boy attitude. Then he would drag her out and slam the door in her face and she would run of with hearts in her eyes and join his fan club.

God, he hated them. What had he done to deserve this?

He looked down on the girl, she had red/blond hair and the eye colour was...he had no clue he havent seen her eyes yet...anyway, he saw that she was well bild in the body shape and obviously she was well trained.

Sasuke was deep in his thoughts when the girl started to move around in the bed, she started to spin around making the sheets look like a mess and she was talking in her sleep.

"Nha...I dont eat chicken...Oh chicken I love chicken...!" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, was she talking in her sleep? And was she sleeping? _"Should I wake her up?" _he asked himself. Moving closer to her but slowly he was about to reach out and touch her but right then she arose from the bed and screamed.

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed out very loud. Then she went quiet and looked around in the room. "Oh, I thought that I was still falling from the sky!" She said and laid back down. Then she rose back up" Where am I?" She asked out.

Sasuke´s ears was ringing after the scream, but still answered her. "You´re in my house." he said

"WHAT!" she yelled and jumped up in the bed. "You´re house! Who are you! Please dont rape me! I´m to young to die!" she said and sank down on her knees and begged to the wall. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Huummm...I´m behind you..." he said he was to much in shook to say something else. The girl turned her head around and when she saw him she smiled a huge smile. _"Huh...a new fan girl...yuck!"_ Sasuke thought when he saw her smile.

"Why hello there!" she said and jumped around in the bed to face him. "Who are you, why am I here, is this you´re bed do you have any snakes, whats you´re favorit colour, are you a virgin, where am I and who am I?" all the questions was popping out from her mouth in hyper speed and it reminded very mush of some one we all know. Sasuke automatically started to answer the questions.

"I´m Uchiha Sasuke, You´re here because you fell down on me and I took you here, yes that´s my bed, no I dont have any snakes, blue and black, yes I am...! Hey!" Sasuke realised what he had answerd and went completely red in his face.

"Really! You too, so am I! Lets do something about that shall we!" she seemed to be really happy. Sasuke was ready to faint anytime.

"Nhhhaaaaaaaa...just kidding with you!" she said while smiling her wide smile at him. After pulling himself to getter again you could still see a little faint blush left but since he was Uchiha Sasuke he ignored that.

"Now it´s time for me to ask you some questions. 1 Why where you falling from the sky. 2, Where are you from. 3, Whats you´re name." The girl blinked at him that wasent a question that was more like an order to tell.

"Well first of all I dont remember why I fell from the sky, second I dont remember where I´m from and I dont remember my name." she said, Sasuke stared at her, then it hit her what she had said and that it was true. She had no idea where she where from and who she was, what her name was. Tears was filling her eyes and she slowly bend down her head and began to cry. Sasuke was not sure of what to do. He had never been near a girl that cried for a real reason and not just that he had dumped her or something like it.

But he had heard from Naruto that when a girl is crying hug her, and so he did. The girl responded the hug and soon he found her head buried down in his neck sobbing loudly and crying madly. He hugged her tighter and he felt that she hugged tighter too. They sat like that for a while until he released the grip and stared at her. She was sort of cute but he would never admit it. But the biggest problem was what to do with her now. And that´s when he decided to take her to the Hokage.

"Now you listen to me, I´m going to take you to the leader of this village and she will cheek you. Here take this blanket." Sasuke handed her a blue blanket and then took her in his arms and jumped out the window.

Tsunade was so tired, nothing interesting had happen in a while and she was thinking of going out and get drunk again. If it wasent for the Uchiha that kicked open her door right that minute she would have gone out to enjoy her self.

"Sasuke..." she said lazy and sat back down in her chair. Sasuke walked up to her so she would be able to see the girl in his arms.

"No Sasuke, runaway marriage is not the right thing to do..." she said while Sasuke stared at her stupidly _"Runaway marriage? Where did that come from?"_ he thought confused.

"Tsunade, I want you to cheek this girl she fell from the sky and landed on top of me, she says that she cant remember anything." Tsunade looked up, now they where talking. This was interesting...

"Really?" She said and went up to cheek the still crying girl. "Sasuke put her here please." she said and pointed to the sofa. She shortly came back with some instruments and started to look over the girl, after asking the same things Sasuke had asked, the diagnosis was done. The girl had Amnesia and why she fell from the sky could not be explained.

"Whats going to happen to me..." the girl sobbed out, Tsunade looked thoughtful for a second but then got an evil grin on her face. Sasuke dident like that at all.

"Well lets see, you should be giving a new name. And we should find somewhere for you to live..." her words trailed off, then she rushed to her desk and wrote something down on a scroll. When she came back she was smiling and soon handed the scroll to Sasuke. "Well Sasuke you seem to have gotten you´re self a new mission."

Sasuke read the scroll and made no expression what so ever but inside he was exploding _"HOLY FUCK! SHE WANTS ME TO TAKE CARE OF THE GIRL! EVIL, EVIL, EVIL BITCH!"_ Sasuke put the scroll down and said in his usual tone. "Fine I´ll take her."

"What! I´m gonna live with you!" the girl bunched up waving her arms in the air.

"Yes! But now for the name, what would you like to call you´re self?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, oh, oh I know! How about Akiko!" she said and smiled. Tsunade smiled back and looked at Sasuke who looked like he was about to jump from a bridge.

"Perfect! Well Akiko I think it´s time for you and Sasuke to go back home." She said and moved to the door and open it.

"Oh thank you for you´re help" ´Akiko´ said and bunched out from the room, Sasuke fallowed her silently and gave Tsunade one of his famous death glares, after all he wasent found of this nice new mission he just got.

All the way home Akiko run from place to place to look into windows and look at houses, she wasent still one minute and the worst thing was that Sasuke had to run after her and see that she dident get lost. When they finally had reached the Uchiha house they saw that all of Sasuke´s fan girls was outside the house waiting for him.

Sasuke prepared to face them.

"Over here!" he screamed out, all of the fans turned their heads and called out his name. They was about to rush at him and he pulled Akiko up into his arms and run at the mass of fan girls. Then he jumped over them and quickly turned the alarm of and run into the house. As soon he was inside and had slammed the door he turned the alarm on and when the fans touched the house they got a big electric shook!

**ZSAP! ZSAPP! ZZSSAP! ZZZSAAAPPPP!**

Was heard when they slammed into the house. Sauke let out a sigh.

"Umm…Sasuke, I understand that you have a thing for me…but can you let go of me now?" Akiko asked, she was still held tightly in his arms.

"Hn." He said and let go of her. Akiko jumped down on the floor and yawned.

"I think I wanna go to sleep now…" she said and stared at Sasuke.

"You sleep on the sofa." He said

"No! Is that how you treat a guest?"

"Yes, here a blanket, good night." He said and went up stairs to his own bed.

"_No way! I refuse to sleep on the sofa! Hey I know, I can sleep with him!"_ Akiko thought happily, and went up. When she got up Sasuke was already a sleep. _"His already asleep! Sweat, now he wont notice I´m here, cool!"_ Akiko crawled down under the cover and cuddled up with Sasuke_ "Hmmm…he smell like coca cola…nice…zzzzz…"_

* * *

Yeah…that´s it…like it? Hate it? I would like to know…well please review…Ta ta! 


	3. Chapter 3

I´m back I´m back whoohooo! Thanks for the reviews…made me very happy!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

Some one was calling for him, but he diden´t care instead he shifted to the other side in the bed. But soon felt something warm against his back.

Something was wrong...He could tell that from the warm feeling he felt...hopefully it was just a dream but it felt too real.

Sasuke tried to open one eye but coulden´t it was so nice just to be in the bed. He haven´t slept this good in so many, many years.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke...you´re fans are inside the house." after hearing that sentence Sasuke flew up from his bed, staring wide eyed out in the room, but to his relieved when he noticed that there where no fan girls.

"Ah! That was a use full way of waking you up..."

"Huh..." Sasuke said still staring out in the room.

"SASUKE!" Akiko screamed in his ear. Sasuke fell down from the bed in shook. When he looked up over the bed he almost got a nosebleed. Akiko was in sitting in his bed with only her underwear on.

"Are you always sleeping until twelve o ´clock?" she asked and crawled up to him. Sasuke stared at her for a while.

"Twelve o´clock?" he asked her, Akiko nodded her head. "Twelve on the day, lunch time? And after that siesta!" Akiko nodded once again. "Shit."

"What?"

"I´m late!"

"So?"

"I´m never late!"

"So?"

"I´m never been late in my hole life!"

"So?"

"So, what!"

"So, so?"

"Stop that!"

"So!"

"Stop!"

"SOOOOOOOO!"

"STOP!"

"Well okay." Sasuke stared at her still on the floor. Then it hit him. "Why...why are you in my bed?" he asked and got up in the bed again.

"Well, I...um...yeah...why am I in you´re bed...?" she asked and scratched her head.

"You dont remember." Sasuke said.

"Of course I do! I remember every thing!" she said while pointing at the roof. Sasuke sweat dropped, this was the girl that fell from the sky and had amnesia...and now she was telling him that she could remember anything...

"You have no clue why you´re in my bed, have you."

"Um...no..." they stared at the wall for a few seconds with an awkward silence in the room. Suddenly Akiko started to jump up and down in the bed, "WWWHHHIIIEEEEE!"

"What are you doing!" Sasuke screamed/ said...(he diden´ t want to lose is cool...).

"I´m jumping in the bed! Care to join me?"

"No! STOP!" Sasuke tried to catch her but right then she jumped on him and fell on top of him. And right at that moment the bedrooms door open and revealed Kakashi, Naruto and the fan girl president her self Sakura...

"WWWHHHIIIIIIIII! JUMP SASUKE! JUMP!" Akiko screamed while jumping. Sasuke was stuck under her and diden´t notice his team at the door.

Kakashi stared at the bed with the two jumping teens...that was on top of each other...it looked like, like if they did something very naturally..._"Almost like in ´Icha Icha Paradise´, but Sasuke...I dident know he really was into that?"_

"AKIKO! STOP JUMPING IN MY BED!"

"WHY! IT´S FUN!"

Naruto was staring at them, Sasuke-baka was having ´fun´ with someone! He looked at Sakura. And to his surprise she haven´t passed out yet.

Sakura was staring at the girl. Her emerald eyes had changed into black. And her eyes was fixed at the scene.

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!" She screamed and jumped up in the bed tearing Akiko away from the slightly shocked Sasuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WITH MY SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" Sakura screamed in Akiko´s face, the girl stared at Sakura, she was surorised, she had never ever seen some one with a dark thundercloud over the head, that was some thing new! Wondering where the cloud came from, she diden´t hear a single word Sakura was saying (screaming!). "ARE YOU LISTENING O MEEEEE?" Sakura screamed again

"Huh?" Akiko answered and looked Sakura in the eyes. Naruto was still in shook, he stared at Akiko and Sakura. Kakashi had a mental battle with him self, he really coulden´t believe what was happening this wasent like Sasuke.

Sasuke rushed up and grabbed Sakura´s arm.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked and looked at him, a little blush found it´s way to her cheeks, because he was holding her arm thight.

"Let go of her." he ordered Sakura, who let go of Akiko. Akiko jumped in behind Sasuke and stuck her tongue out at Sakura, but she dident notice it.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Kakashi thought it was the right time to ask if he could get some coffee. "Sasuke, I want coffee." he said (not really asking did he?) Naruto went after Kakashi quiet, but soon came back and pulled Sakura with him.

Sasuke and Akiko was left alone in the room. "Who where they?" Akiko asked and hung over Sasuke´s shoulder.

"My team mates..." he answered looking down on the floor a little ashamed that they saw him and Akiko in the bed jumping...(that sounds bad...).

Akiko walked up to the wardrobe. She started to look around and soon found something she would be able to ware. Sasuke come to live again when she started to dress her self in his clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"Dressing my self...what dose it look like?" she said and rolled her eyes

"Right..." he said, and looked away, she was still after all just wearing her underwear.

Down in the kitchen was Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was sitting on a chair reading his book while Naruto ate some ramen he found Sakura was staring out the window.

"Do anyone of you guys recognize the girl?" she asked

Kakashi looked up from his book and thought for a second. "No." he said and continued to read.

"Nani, nani? Why do you ask." Naruto asked between the ramen.

"Well dont you think it´s strange that none of us recognize her, what if she ´s a spy, or a evil ninja who tries to kill my Sasuke-kun!" Naruto and Kakashi look up at her again, they had to admit that they never seen her around any were, but they also had to admit that Sakura seemed to be a little jealous. And if that girl would be a ninja/ spy? No, that woulden´t be likely.

Sasuke rounded the corner but stopped when he entered the kitchen.

"Ha, look it´s Sasuke...how was it?" Kakashi asked, smiling at Sasuke even though you coulden´t see it because of the mask, but still you could see his eye curling up.

"KAKASHI-SANSEI!" Sakura screamed.

"PERVET! Well what did you do?" Naruto asked

"NAAAAARUUUUUTTOOOOO!" Sakura had a little anime vain pulsing on her head, while Naruto grinned at Sauke´s pale face.

"..." Sasuke diden´t know what to say.

"But Sasuke I´m you´re sensei...you can tell me anything..." Kakashi said and went up to him, he laid his hand on Sasuke´s shoulder in a comforting way...

"I...I...I...we diden´t...we..." Sasuke stuttered out. Every one was staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Dont worry Sasuke, it´s a normal thing to do..." Kakashi said, in a very, very comforting way (?).

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us..." Naruto said. Sakura dident want to know what that horrible girl had done to her Sasuke-kun, but this time curiosity took over her. Did they really have…you know...?

"We...we...I mean...we..." Sasuke continued to stutter out.

"We jumped all night long!" Akiko confirmed. Kakashi smiled even wider this time, Naruto laughed and Sakura...well...Sakura fainted.

"No! No!" We..." Sasuke started to explain but was cut off by Akiko.

"I know that you must be angry that Sasuke diden´t show up to practise today but, we was so busy with...exploring..." Akiko said thoughtfully...

"Ohhh..." Naruto and Kakashi said together at the same time.

"WHAAA! WE DI..." once again Sasuke was cut off, when Akiko placed her hand over his mouth.

"Well now when you know it...I guess there no use keep it a secret anymore..." she said and smiled at Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked at her interested in what she was about to say.

"I´m Sauke´s fiancée!" Akiko said happily, Kakashi was about to die of happiness, now he could win the bet he made with Gai about that Sasuke wasent gay. Naruto was lying on the floor and laughing his ass off and Sasuke...he was in shook.

After pulling himself together again he picked Sakura up from the floor and turned to Naruto. "Well, let´s say there wont be any practise today shall we." Kakashi said and walked up to the door. But when he passed Sasuke he coulden´t help but wink at Akiko.

Naruto was still lying in the floor laughing, "Oh my god! Is it really true!" he asked Akiko and crawled up on a chair.

"Yes! Of course it is." Akiko said and placed Sasuke on a chair.

"Oh, I got to tell Hinata about this!" Naruto half screamed out, he rushed up to the door but when he open it he saw all the fan girls rushing up to him. Naruto slammed the door and walked into the kitchen again. "You know...I´m going to jump out throw the window, see ya!"

Akiko was left in the kitchen with Sasuke, she began to wonder if he was dead, he had been in a shook for quiet a while now..._"I wonder what he will say about this when he wakes up again...I better hide before it´s too late!"_ Akiko thought. But when her stomach made annoying sounds she had to eat something before she hide from Sasuke.

* * *

Well, the third chapter is done…and the next will be up soon…see ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

I´m back! With a new chapter! WHOO-HOOO! Thank you for you´re reviews!

NOTE! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke was staring out throw the window. He coulden´t remember that he sat down on a chair and where did his team mates go? The questions was running threw his mind but when he heard someone laugh in the living room it all came back to him.

_Flashback! _

_"We jumped all night long!" Akiko confirmed. Kakashi smiled even wider this time, and Naruto laughed and Sakura...well Sakura fainted._

_End of Flashback!_

"Oh no..." Sasuke said, he got up from the chair and went into the living room. Akiko was sitting on the sofa and laughing at some stupid comedy show. He walked up behind her not making any sounds.

"Akiko." he said, and suddenly the girl had jumped up from the sofa and run off. "Wait!" he called and run after her.

_"Darn it! I forgot to hide! What to do? Ah, I can hide in here!"_ she thought and jumped in a wardrobe. _"He´ll never find me here!" _but as she thought that the door slide open and revealed a pissed Sasuke.

"Huh...hello..." she said and waved at him. Sasuke made a sigh for her to come out. "So, wassup...heh, heh...?" she tied to sneak away but was couth and pushed up against the wall.

"Why did you say that." he said.

"Umm...say what?"

"That we jumped all night long."

"Huh..." she said_ "I thought he was going to question me about the fiancée thing...but, maybe dosent know that yet! Sweet, or not...when he founds out he surely kill me...um...now thats bad..."_

"Well." Sasuke moved his face closer to hers unaware of the closeness.

"Um...just wanted to see what their reaction would be..." she lied.

"And."

"Uh...well...it´s sort of sorted out now." she assured him _"Sort of, I made it worse...but he dosen´t need to know that..."_

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I´m not sure what miss Pinkie thinks but...it´s almost all right now..."

"I hope you´re right, for you´re own sake." he said

"Of course...do you expect a kiss or something because you´re very close..." she asked in a teasing voice. Sasuke felt a little blush coming and quickly released her so she woulden´t see the blush, and walked away. Akiko sank down on the floor. _"That was a close one..."_ she thought.

Sasuke walked down to the kitchen again, after getting some rice balls to eat he laid eyes on the clouts Akiko was wearing when she walked in to the kitchen. _"She need new cloths...cant let her walk around in mine, who gave her permission to ware those anyway? I know I diden´t."_ Sasuke too another bite of his rice ball and continued to wash Akiko.

"You need cloths." he said.

"Yeah, so...I can wear yours." she said and sat on the table.

"No. That woulden´t look good." he said and went up stares.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she shouted and run after him. Sasuke open one window.

"Where going shopping." he said

"Shopping? Is´t that a bit to girly for you?" she asked dumbly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to her.

"You need cloths. I wont let you wear mine."

"Aww...come on, admit it you like see me in you´re clothes..." she said and somehow got puppy eyes.

"Huh...no." he said and picked her up. And before she knew it he had jumped out the window with her in his arms.

Some where in Konoha...

"Sakura?" Kakashi said again, this was getting annoying, he could read his book now. But instead he had too wake his student up since she passed out, now thats annoying. "Sakura wake up...some ones stealing Sasuke!" he said and to his surprise she woke up!

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!" she screamed and sat up.

"Ma...I never really expected that to work..." he said lazy.

"What happen? Kakashi- sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and sat up.

"Ma, ma, ma...you fainted thats all..."

"And! There must be some thing more that!"

"Well you fainted after Sasuke´s fiancée told us that they had been ´jumping all night long´. " Kakashi said and sat back. Waiting for the response

"WHAT! SASUKE-KUN FIANCÉE?"

"Yup...thats what he said..." kakashi smiled to himself, this was gonna be fun..."And dont forget the runaway marriage..."

"Ru...run...runaway marriage...?" Sakura asked...

"Ah...yes...something like it..." he said thoughtfully

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura screamed and run away. Kakashi looked after her, pulling out he favourite book he began to wonder why she never was this fast and showed this sort of engagement on their missions.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..."

"What!" Sasuke have been tortured by Akiko all afternoon, she obvious thought it was very boring to go shopping and so did Sasuke, but they woulden´t leave until she had enough cloths to start with.

"Sasuke I wanna go home...now...please..." she asked with puppy eyes.

"No. "

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you´re a trouble maker, as bad as Naruto." he said and continued to walk carrying a few bags.

"Aww...heh, I just come to think of something..." she said and stopped.

"What." Sasuke turned around and watched her.

"I dont have any underwear!"

"Huh!"

"Underwear, like panties or bras..."

"I...I...know what it is I just..." Sasuke said, _"Underwear! What am I going to do! If anyone sees me in an underwear store for women...I ...uh...damn!"_

"Sasuke are you awake or did you just die..."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Akiko and Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura and Ino standing there.

"Oh no..." Sasuke said quit to himself, Akiko heard it and smiled to herself.

"Sasuke-kun! Who is this!" Ino asked and tried to hug him but he jumped to the side.

"Yeah! Is it true that she is you´re fiancée?" Sakura jumped up and asked him, Sasuke was taken aback by this who said anything about ´fiancée´?

"Yes I am." Akiko said, Sasuke turned to look at her, Ino and Sakura looked at her jealous burning in their eyes.

"You are his fiancée?" Ino asked and pointed at Sasuke. "You stole my Sasuke-kun!"

"You...how...dare...you..." Sakura hissed out.

"What? You dont own him do you? As far as I know he has the right to do what ever he wants, and be with who ever he wants." Akiko said, she walked up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, "Lets leave Sasuke, we still have to shop for underwear." she dragged Sasuke away leaving Sakura and Ino behind.

"Sakura."

"Ino"

"We will kick her ass."

"Yeah..."

"Akiko stop!" Sasuke ordered after they had been walking for a while.

"What?" Akiko asked

"What did you say back there?" he asked

"What?"

"Dont play stupid with me, what did you do back there!" he had a serious expression on his face.

"I...um...said before just to joke, that I was you´re fiancée." Akiko said and looked down on the ground.

"You said that you was my fiancée..."

"Yes..."

"You said that you was my fiancée..." he repeated himself.

"Yes..."

"You said that you was my fiancée..."

"Um...Sasuke...it´s not healthy to repeat you´re self..."

"You said you was my fiancée!"

"Ah...at least you stopped to repeat you´re self..."

"Akiko..."

"Yes..."

"You...you...you..."

"Yeah?" she said and bended forward to see his face.

"You´re a genius..."

"WHAT!" She screamed out, this was not the reaction she thought it would be, she was quit sure that her head would be rolling down the streets now.

"If you play my fiancée, the fan girls may give up..." he said thoughtfully.

"What, I´ll play you´re girl friend and you get rid of the annoying girls? What do I get out of it?" she asked

"You should be happy about the fact that I diden´t get angry and killed you." Sasuke said and walked past her.

"What! Hey, wait up! What about the underwear?"

* * *

Thats it, I´m to sleepy to continued writing more today...thanks for the reviews once again...and you´re welcome to review and tell me what you think of it...ideas are also welcome...see ya...or nighty, nighty...zzzz...zzzz... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm...heres the fifth chapter, not bad...and thank you so much for you´re reviews, thats what keeps me writhing this story!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"No."

"No what?" Akiko asked Sasuke.

"No, I refuse to go in to a underwear shop." Sasuke said and stared at the shop. It was quit big and looked like it sold high quality underwear.

"Why?" Akiko asked again, she stared at him and wondered why he looked so...so...disturbed...(I wonder why…?)

"Because." he ansered simply.

"Because what?"

"Because...because."

"Sasuke, darling you dont make any sense."

"Dont call me that!" Sasuke said sending a death glare at her

"Why not darling?" she said again, smiling at him.

"Just dont say that again okay!" he said while looking away not showing the annoying face.

"Sure sugar! Now come on, lets get this done!" she said and dragged him into the shop.

"NO!" he tried to stop her but it was to late. He was now inside he underwear shop! All the ladies in the shop turned their heads to stare at him. Their eyes burned throw his skin, it felt like they scanned his body all over. It was always the same thing, ever where he walked women would stare at him flirt, smile or wink at him...it was even worst now when he was twenty.

Akiko diden´t seem to notice she just rushed around in the shop talking to her self about the underwear. Sasuke felt so alone. How he hated to be watched by women in that way. And Akiko was just running around.

_"Wait! She´s supposed to be my girlfriend! Then why am I still standing here! If I go over there, then the hags here will understand that I´m with her!"_ Sasuke thought, he saw Akiko standing near by pulling in a bra.

"Akiko." he called out when he walked over to her. Akiko looked up and smiled at him.

"Wassup darling?" she greeted him, Sasuke made no expression at all.

"Are you done here yet?" he asked in a annoying voice.

"No of course not, I have to try it on too, you know."

"No, Akiko I really wanna leave now." he tried to whisper out so only she would hear, but suddenly it seemed that many women had taken interest in Akiko too and was now sending her jealous glares.

Akiko stared at Sasuke dumbly. _"He wanna leave? Why, aren´t I the one whose supposed to be bored on this nice little shopping adventure?"_ Akiko thought to herself but got that funny little feeling that you´re being watched, she turned her head and saw all the women stare at her and Sasuke._ "They staring there eye balls out at us, why? Is it...oh...I see, It must be because Sasuke still has remains of food in his teeth´s! Or they are looking at him and want to kill me for being with him, but it can also be that there all lesbians and are jealous at Sasuke for being with me, because I´m such a hot babe! Yeah, that must be it...hmm...should I buy the red bra or the black one?" _Akiko held up the underwear and looked at it closely, Sasuke observing every move she made. _"The way his watching over me, it´s annoying! I dont like it...I know! Lets humiliate him in front of the lesbians! YEAH!"_

_"What is she thinking? I dont like that look on her face!"_ Sasuke thought while he suspiciously watched Akiko´s evil smile.

"Hmmm...Sasuke why dont you help me pick out some underwear, hmmm?" she asked in a sweet voice. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

"What, why, how?" he asked before he thought. Akiko turned around and began to slowly walk away.

"Well you know..." she said slowly raising her hand pulling out a black sexy night shirt. Sasuke felt a very faint blush form on his checks. Did she really mean that or was it just something that belonged to one of her sick evil plans again?

"I umm...ok..." he said unsure of what to do. The women all around them diden´t look like they liked Akiko, more like the opposite.

"Soooo… how do you like this one?" she asked him and pulled out another white bra.

"I...It...It´s...It´s nic...nice..." Sasuke stuttered out. Akiko smiled at him, the ladies was almost minding there own business, but now and then sending a glare at Akiko and Sasuke.

"I know! I´m gonna try this on!" she said and dragged Sasuke with her. In the changing room Akiko was busy trying the underwear on, now and then asking Sasuke stupid questions while mentally laughing her ass off. Sasuke on the other hand diden´t enjoy this as much as Akiko. It was boring embarressing and most of all annoying! He would rather spend a night together with Orochimaru than be in this store.

"Sasuke, darling." Akiko said behind the curtains.

"Yeah." Sasuke said not moving.

"Come here!" she said and pulled him in into the changing room before he could protest. Sasuke was pushed up against the wall and stared with wide eyes on Akiko who only hade underwear on.

"What are you doing...?" he asked, and once again a blush was coming.

"Well I´m supposed to be you´re fianceé, so dont you think I should act like one?" she said and rolled her eyes. "Just play alone with me on this, or else I can promise you that I will make sure that you will have more fan girls that before..." she half whispered out.

"Is that a threat." Sasuke asked.

"Mhmm, it is."

"You can´t threaten me."

"Wanna bet?"

How he hated to admit it but he needed Akiko, the two of his most feared fan girls had backed off and all because of Akiko._ "Fuck...I forgot that I have to play along in this game...why did this happen? I ´m Uchiha Sasuke, I´m not supposed to be in a situation like this..." _he asked (more like whined...) himself but Akiko interrupted him again as usual.

"Darling, how do you like the bra? Nice enough to look on?" she asked him loud enough for the ones out side that was trying to eye drop on them. Which meant every women in the store...

"Huh...yeah..." he said. sweat running down his forehead.

"Is it good enough to rip of when were in for it?"

"WH...I mean...yeah...huh...yeah..." even more sweat running down his forehead.

"Would you like to do it now?" now the sweat was running down his forehead like a river...

"AKIKO!" Sasuke screamed out causing all the women outside to push their ears on to the door and listen interested in whats going on inside.

"That good huh...?" Akiko asked and smiled at Sasuke´s red face.

"Akiko...are we done here?" he asked and looked down on the floor.

"Hmm...yeah!" she said, she turned around and began to undress herself and change back into her own cloths, not minding Sasuke who almost was about to blackout from lack of blood.

"That would be 12000 yen. " the cashier said and smiled at the ´happy couple´. Akiko turned to Sasuke.

"Darling, would you..." she began, smiling at him and winking at him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke said and pay the women, he wanted to leave fast. All the humiliation Akiko had put him threw. He should kill her, and feed her body to the crows. But then again the women in the store wheren´t as annoying as they usually would be, maybe this hole ´fianceé´ thing actually worked. He had to think this over before he kill her.

When they got out from the store Sasuke meet a scene more terrible then his worst night mare, and for Akiko it was the best opportunity in a life time to piss Sasuke off! Everyone of Sasuke´s fan girl was there. Standing in front the store staring at him with hearts in there eyes while crying. And of course Ino and Sakura was in the front.

"Wow! So many..." Akiko said impressed of the big sighs off the group.

"Oh no..." was all that Sasuke said. The fan girls diden´t say a word for a long time just standing there and staring at Sasuke´s presence. Until Sakura broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun...is she really...?" Sakura asked anger burning in her emerald coloured eyes when she sended her death glare at Akiko.

"Huh." Sasuke said.

"Please Sasuke we have to know for real!" Ino said.

"Huh." he said again, in shock of facing them all at once.

"Yeah! I am! " Akiko ansered in a cheery mood.

"YOU LIEING BITCH!" Sakura screamed and pointed an accusing finger at Akiko. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU´RE SASUKE -KUN´S FIANCEÉ!" Sakura screamed at her. While everyone else turned their heads to stare at her.

"What you got a problem with that?" Akiko asked and walked up to Sakura.

"Yeah! So what! You´re not worhty of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snatched back.

"Who do you think you are come here and steal Sasuke-kun from us!" Ino hissed at Akiko. While the other girls where coming closer and closer to Akiko. Akiko wanted to back away but Sasuke was standing behind her blocking the way. And besides backing away from some stupid girls would hurt her pride.

"Sasuke-kun! Tell us that she isen´t you´re fianceé! please..." one of the girls said and cried. Sasuke looked at them with a disgusting grimace on his face.

"Hn, none of you´re business." he said at them, some started to cry again, but Ino and Sakura turned back to Akiko.

"You´re a dead one..." Sakura said to Akiko. Before anyone knew it Ino was about to smack Akiko in the face but just a centimetres from Akiko´s face Ino´s arm was caught by Sasuke. He was pissed and the sharigan glowed in his eyes and staring at the crowd.

"Dont touch her!" he said in a sharp voice at Ino. Ino stared at him with big eyes. Sasuke just protected that girl.

"Why, shes just a simple slut!" she ansered.

"You´re the sluts here." Sasuke said and stared out on the crowd. Stunned by Sasuke´s action no one made a single move, not even Sakura. Sasuke turned to the slightly shocked Akiko.

"Lets go back home." he said and took her arm and began to walk away. Akiko fallowed him closely behind. Akiko looked behind them and saw all the girls standing there staring at them, she turned her head back and hurried up her speed, which Sasuke noticed.

"They wont hunt us down." he said

"What?"

"I said they wont hunt us down." he repeated again.

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then why did you say ´what´?"

"What, I´m not allowed to say ´what´!" Akiko snatched.

"No need to be rude, I saved you´re ass back there!" Sasuke stepped in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"No you diden´t! I can take perfectly care of myself! And besides if she would have hit me it would have been a good excuse for me to kick her ass!" Akiko said and walked by him

Sasuke sighned "Do you even know any sort of ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu?" he asked.

"What are dose?" she asked dumbly.

"Uhu, you dont know what it is!" he said a little shocked, but remember he is an Uchiha so he can show that he was shocked!

"No, should I?"

"Then I´ll take it that you´re not a ninja."

"Ninja! Do dose still exist!" she almost screamed out amazed. Sasuke rose an eye brown.

"You diden´t know that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"No, I mean I dont know...but still, wow...!" she said confused

_"Still exist? What are she talking about, they always existed! I´m one...but then again she have anmesia, I better keep an eye on her.She can be a spy with good acting skills…"_ Sasuke thought. "I see you´ll need to learn some basics..." he said and walked away. Leaving Akiko behind still amazed about the ninja thing.

When they came back to Sasuke´s house they where both surprised to see that there where no fan girls there at all! Sasuke had never seen his house with out fan girls around it...he coulden´t believe it was true...maybe this fianceé thing really, really did work! If that was true then he would never let Akiko go! Nha...scratch the last thing, he diden´t want to live with her for the rest of his life, she was annoying, loud, and...and...cute...NO! he did not think that last thing! That must have been someone else mixtureing with his mind. Yeah that must be it...lets blame it on Naruto…

"SASUKE!" Akiko screamed again, she tried to talk to him but diden´t get any contact at all. "SASUKE!"

"WHAT!" he screamed back surprising himself and Akiko.

"No need to scream..." she said and walked away

"What...you´re the ones screaming!" he tried to argue back but Akiko was already at the front door singing some stupid song she heard on the radio, she found in the basement, using the damn raido to piss Sasuke off with. Which always works quz he hates the stupid music the raido station are playing.

* * *

Well done with this chapter, it´s really crappy isen´t it? I think so…lets hope the next one will be better, see ya! (And dont forget to review!) 


End file.
